


Liquid jade

by Neve83



Series: The A(d)vengers Calendar [20]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Loki Angst, Love, M/M, Protective Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four drabbles, one for every windows of the Advent Calendar: twenty-four little stories to read under the Christmas' Tree.<br/>English is not my mother language, so, sorry for my eventual (many) mistakes.</p><p>Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Part X</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid jade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The A(d)vengers Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579365) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



_File #20: Thor Odinson/Loki Laufeyson – Part X  
_

The awareness hit him suddenly and smelled like elation, because love is always a gamble.  
But Loki has given him his heart.  
He’s figured out on a winter morning, when he opened his eyes and Loki was still there. Pale and cold, he lay on his side, and didn’t have the courage to touch him.  
Thor reached for him and nestled him tight. Loki’s irises were like liquid jade in the golden half-light.  
“I’m still here,” he said – and his voice betrayed amazement and anger.  
“Yes, you’re here,” echoed Thor. And then, he sewed his lips with the thread of desire.


End file.
